


Laptime Masa Remaja

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Jarak antara sekolah dan stasiun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun berlari di antaranya berhasil membuat Seungmin kehabisan nafas dan bermandikan keringat. Namun ia tidak peduli, selama ia bisa bertemu dengan Felix lebih cepat.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Laptime Masa Remaja

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu  
> Laptime Masa Remaja - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca: https://open.spotify.com/track/1YQiSM1Iea2muIr5u53bvX?si=gSYJXx_XS--Z-LJZxEtlXA

'Kriiiiiiing'. 

Tepat pukul 15.30, jeritan lantang dari bel di langit-langit ruang kelas menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Seungmin pun bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kelas, dengan buru-buru ia raih seluruh buku dan alat tulis yang tersebar di atas mejanya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum mendadak tergantikan oleh decakan kecil.

Hyunjin, teman sekelas Seungmin yang tergabung dalam satu klub baseball dengannya, secara kasar menarik tas ranselnya seraya berkata, "Mau ke mana lo, buru-buru amat? Jangan bilang mau kabur latihan ya?"

Kedua alis mata Seungmin bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Hyunjin, "Latihan apaan? Kan hari ini gak ada jadwal."

"Kak Chan chat tadi di grup kalau sore ini bakal ada latihan pengganti, soalnya besok dia ada urusan mendadak," jawab Hyunjin. Melihat Seungmin yang tidak memberikan respon, Hyunjin pun menggeleng kecil sambil memberikan senyum mengejek, "Iya gue tau lo murid teladan yang gak mau mainin HP di tengah pelajaran, tapi ya kalau chat-chat penting kayak gini tuh coba dikasih perhatian dikit gitu kek."

Seungmin lantas merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih telepon genggamnya. Betul saja, di layar telepon genggamnya sudah ada beberapa notifikasi pesan. Dari Kak Chan, pelatih baseballnya; dari Jeongin, adik sepupunya; dari Kak Woojin, mentor di tempat bimbingan belajarnya; dan dari Felix. Iya, Felix yang saat ini sedang menunggunya. 

"Duh tapi gue udah ada janji..." gumam Seungmin pelan, bahkan Hyunjin pun mungkin tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hah apaan? Udah buruan deh yuk, langsung ke ruang klub, dimarahin Kak Chan nih nanti kalau telat!" Hyunjin berlari kecil seraya menggeret teman sekelasnya menuju ruangan klub baseball yang berada di lantai 1, tidak membiarkan Seungmin memiliki waktu untuk sekedar membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk. 

Setibanya Seungmin dan Hyunjin di ruang klub, mereka disambut oleh Jisung, rekan satu klub lainnya, yang langsung dengan antusiasnya menceritakan kejadian 'menarik' yang terjadi padanya ketika praktikum kimia tadi siang. Tanpa terasa, 10 menit berlalu semenjak Seungmin terlibat dalam percakapan seru dengan Jisung dan Hyunjin. 

"Seungmin, Hyunjin, kenapa kalian belum ganti baju olahraga? Saya bilang kan pukul 16.00 semua harus sudah kumpul di lapangan untuk pemanasan." Chan, pelatih baseball di SMA itu, tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub dan memperingati adik-adik didiknya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Iya Kak, maaf, kami akan segera ganti baju." Jawab Hyunjin lantang. "Ah lo sih Sung, malah ajak ngerumpi!!" bisiknya kepada Jisung, yang kemudian hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari yang lebih muda.

Seungmin bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga yang tersimpan di loker miliknya. Berusaha agar dapat selesai lebih cepat, dengan harapan ia akan memiliki waktu untuk membuka pesan dari Felix dan membalasnya. Namun sayangnya, waktu di jam tangan digitalnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.59, tak akan sempat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan frustrasi, ia masukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam laci depan ranselnya, dan berlari mengejar Hyunjin yang sudah melesat menuju lapangan terlebih dahulu.

***

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sudah duduk di sana semenjak 30 menit lalu. Dengan gelisah ia periksa kembali layar telepon genggamnya. Nihil. Tetap tidak ada balasan dari orang yang dinantinya. 

Pengumuman dari speaker stasiun menginformasikan bahwa kereta tujuan Jamsil akan segera tiba. Dua hari yang lalu, Seungmin berjanji kepadanya untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah kafe es krim yang baru dibuka di sana. Walaupun ini sudah kereta ketiga tujuan Jamsil yang lewat, namun batang hidung Seungmin belum juga terlihat. 

Dengan mata sendu dan bibir cemberut, kembali ia raih telepon genggamnya. Ia buka folder berjudul 'Games', sebelum akhirnya memilih salah satu aplikasi permainan untuk menemaninya membunuh waktu.

_Apa mungkin dia lupa ya?_

***

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini. Saya mohon maaf bila jadwalnya berbeda dari jadwal semula. Untuk selanjutnya, kita kembali latihan rutin di hari Rabu ya." tutur Chan sebelum akhirnya membubarkan kumpulan anak laki-laki yang tergabung dalam klub baseball didikannya. 

Seusainya berganti pakaian, Seungmin lantas bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan klub baseballnya sambil melempar senyum kepada beberapa rekan klubnya yang masih sibuk berganti pakaian ataupun merapikan bawaan mereka.

Hyunjin dan Jisung, yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar sekolah, menuju halte bus di depan sekolah, sontak berteriak memanggil Seungmin, menawarkan kepadanya untuk berjalan pulang bersama. "Eh Min, pulang naik apa lo?"

"Kereta." jawab Seungmin singkat sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, mulai mendahului Hyunjin dan Jisung. Menyadari matahari yang mulai terbenam, dengan sigap ia lirik jam tangan digitalnya. "Sial!" gerutunya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah halte bus.

Biasanya, ketiga anak klub baseball tersebut selalu pulang bersama seusai latihan. Meskipun daerah rumah mereka berbeda-beda, namun untuk dapat pulang ke rumah, ketiganya selalu menggunakan kereta. Normalnya, mereka akan menunggu bus di halte bus depan sekolah, sebelum akhirnya turun di stasiun terdekat, dan berpencar ke arah tujuan masing-masing. 

Namun, kondisi saat ini tidaklah normal, setidaknya untuk Seungmin. Felix sedang menunggunya, dan ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Seungmin pun memutuskan untuk berlari sampai stasiun daripada memilih untuk bermacet-macetan di dalam bus. Sedetik pun, ia harus bisa tiba lebih cepat. 

Kedua teman satu klubnya dibuat terheran-heran mendapati Seungmin yang berlari melewati halte bus begitu saja. "Loh Min, ke stasiunnya gak naik bus??" tanya Hyunjin.

"Macet!" teriak Seungmin sambil melambaikan tangan pada keduanya, tanpa memandang ke belakang. Matanya hanya terfokuskan pada satu hal saat ini, ke arah di mana stasiun berada.

"Anjir, si Seungmin kenapa sih?" Jisung berbisik kepada Hyunjin. Mendapatkan gelengan kecil dari Hyunjin, yang lebih muda pun melanjutkan, "By the way, ini gue doang, apa emang gue gak pernah lihat Seungmin lari sekenceng itu ya? Bahkan ketika lagi pertandingan sekalipun."

"Setuju sih, gue juga gak pernah liat dia lari secepat sekarang ini. Gawat nih kalau anak-anak tim atletik lihat dia lari kayak begitu, bisa ditarik buat masuk ke tim atletik." balas Hyunjin.

Jarak antara sekolah dan stasiun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun berlari di antaranya berhasil membuat Seungmin kehabisan nafas dan bermandikan keringat. Namun ia tidak peduli, selama ia bisa bertemu dengan Felix lebih cepat.

***

Jam di dinding peron stasiun menunjukkan pukul 18.10. Sudah dua jam lebih Felix duduk menunggu Seungmin di sana. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. 

Ia tidak mau pergi meninggalkan stasiun sebelum Seungmin datang, takut bila Seungmin malah tiba setelah ia pergi. Namun ia juga tidak tahu harus menunggu sampai berapa lama lagi hingga Seungmin tiba, atau paling tidak mengabarinya atas apa yang terjadi. 

Berbagai macam kekhawatiran dan pikiran yang tidak baik memenuhi pikiran Felix, sebelum tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh sebuah panggilan lantang yang amat ia kenali, "Lix!"

Seungmin. Itu Seungminnya. Ia akhirnya datang 135 menit setelah waktu yang mereka tetapkan untuk bertemu. Felix menahan butiran air mata di ujung matanya, ia tidak mengerti, apakah ini bentuk perasaan lega, kesal, atau sebatas perasaan sukanya yang tidak bisa dibendung melihat kedatangan Seungmin.

Seungmin akhirnya berhenti berlari tepat di depan kursi yang Felix duduki. Bukannya merangkul atau menggenggam tangan lelaki di hadapannya, ia malah membungkuk formal 90 derajat sambil berbicara dengan cepat, "Felix maaf. Aku bukannya lupa sama janji untuk ketemu kamu, tapi tadi ada latihan baseball mendadak, dan aku gak ada waktu untuk infoin kamu sebelum latihan. Dan selesai latihan, maaf karena aku gak ambil waktu buat telepon kamu, aku langsung lari saja ke sini."

Felix yang semula berniat untuk bersungut-sungut di depan Seungmin, lantas malah terenyuh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia rangkuh kedua bahu lelaki yang lebih muda itu, dan diusapnya perlahan seraya berkata, "Kamu lari ke sini dari sekolah?" Ia jejaki bekas keringat di punggung Seungmin, sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa kekasihnya masih terengah-engah dan berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. 

Seungmin tidak menjawab secara verbal, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap Felix percaya akan pengakuannya. 

Tentu saja Felix percaya. Ini Seungminnya. Seungmin yang ia suka karena perkataannya yang apa adanya. 

"Ya sudah, sini duduk. Pasti capek habis latihan baseball terus malah langsung lari ke sini." ujar Felix sambil menarik lengan Seungmin agar lelaki yang lebih tinggi bisa duduk di sampingnya. Merogoh ke dalam ranselnya, ia dapatkan botol airnya untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Seungmin.

Dengan senyum lega, Seungmin ambil botol air itu. "Terima kasih ya. Terima kasih untuk airnya, dan terima kasih juga masih mau menunggu aku sampai sekarang." ucapnya setelah puas menenggak air.

"Gapapa. Aku percaya kamu sudah usaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke sini dengan segera."

Seungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Felix. Sambil menggenggam tangan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu, ia bercanda, "Ini tuh kalau laptime nya dihitung, bisa rekor sih. Aku gak pernah lari secepat ini perasaan." 

Keduanya terkekeh kecil sambil menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

Perlahan, Seungmin letakkan kepalanya yang mungkin saat ini masih berasap di bahu Felix yang sempit. Berusaha mendapatkan beberapa menit ketenangan sambil menunggu kereta tujuan Jamsil yang akan datang selanjutnya. 

Dari seberang peron, ada dua pasang mata yang ternyata memperhatikan Seungmin dan Felix selama dua menit terakhir.

"Oh nyamperin pacar toh, pantes larinya kayak kesamber petir gitu." bisik Hyunjin.

Sambil berdecak ringan, Jisung menimpali, "Ini besok si Felix suruh nunggu di ujung lapangan aja deh tiap kita latihan, biar si Seungmin bisa lari kayak Flash tadi setiap dia abis bikin home run." 

\- FIN -


End file.
